Unconditionally
by brightredcherries
Summary: Nami would never know how much the swordsman truly meant to her until an unexpected person from Zoro's past returns and could ruin any chance she may have at love. ZoNa, Frobin, bit of Zoro x Kuina.


**So this is my first crack at a One Piece fic. I wanted to do a one shot just to test the waters, but I figure the big dogs go straight for the kill and write an actual story! Lol just kidding, I had this idea of where Nami and Zoro are in between a friendship and a relationship, but something or someone comes in between them, with the possibility of ZoNa being ruined! *evil laugh...and coughing* Anyway, on with the story...**

**Unconditionally**

**Summary: Nami would never know how much the swordsman truly meant to her until an unexpected person from Zoro's past returns and could ruin any chance she may have at love. ZoNa, Frobin, bit of Zoro x Kuina.**

* * *

Never did Nami imagine that she would actually get into an altercation with a girl like her. She knew that she barely stood a chance against someone like her. Just the thought of that fiend taking _her_ beloved away from her made her see blood of that bitch all over the ground. She had been lenient enough, thinking that all these incidents that were happening were innocent and unintentional. No, those were all ulterior motives that lead up to this moment; ending with her holding a ice pack to her eye, minor cuts all over her shoulders, abdomen, and arms, along with the fact that she could have possibly driven off the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates and the man she come to love.

_Why can't things be back to the way they were two weeks ago? You know...when I didn't have to deal with some swordsman bitch and her whorish tricks to get rid of me..., _Nami thought, letting out a sigh as her mind took her back down memory lane...

_**Two and a half weeks earlier...**_

The Straw Hat crew had just settled down from fighting off Hordy Jones and an entire army of fishmen from killing Princess Shirahoshi and King Neptune. Sailing was quite comfortable at the moment, seeing as how they had no run-in's with the Marines. For the time being, everyone was enjoying their own time on the sunny, yet comfortable day ahead of them. Secluded away from everyone, the navigator spent her time in the library working on her maps. Normally, Nami would work on her maps when she was in the mood or had something weighing heavy on her mind; the latter was the case this time around.

Lately, she had been thinking about reuniting with everyone, but with only one particular person invading her thoughts. When Luffy decided that everyone was to meet back up on Sabaody, she expected to see Zoro show up at that scruffy bar that she was in. Since she knew he enjoyed booze as much as she did, that was the first place she tried. To her dismay and shock, she ended up running into Usopp. Not that she minded seeing her friend after two years, but her spirits had been looking forward to seeing Zoro. Upon seeing the each other, the reunion was awkward to say the least. This new Zoro she hadn't seen in two years oozed sex appeal in every way; his abs were much more defined, his muscles were more buff, the new scar across his eye made him seem more wise, and he finally lost what little bit of teenage boy features he had left. The fact that he'd grown into manhood turned Nami on.

The only down side to the situation is how she found it so difficult to not like act like a complete zombie around him. There had been a couple times that Zoro had caught her gazing at him a bit too long. She would blush like a bright red tomato upon him looking at her and she would just let out a nervous cough to ease the tension. Her stomach would feel all fluttery and her heart would always beat really fast whenever he was around; fortunately for her, she always kept her composure the majority of them time.

_No, I'm not some lovesick, weirdo schoolgirl! I'm a pirate damnit...and the best navigator to sail in the New World! _She tried to shake the thought of her head, while going back to working on her maps.

xxx

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Dinner's ready!" Sanji was off into his lovesick mojo as he just finished dinner moments ago, "Come on shitty bastards! It's time to eat!"

"Yay! There's gonna be meat!" Luffy chirped, looking around for any sort of meat in sight.

"Wait, damnit! It's ladies first!" The cook took a spatula and whacked his Captain square in the face.

Luffy let up a childish pout. "Awww..., but I'm hungry now."

"Thank you, Sanji. It smells awesome in here." Nami stretched her arms, taking a seat across from Robin. She was dressed in a black, short sleeve crop top, with a striped skirt, and black peep toe heels. Her hair was flowing in fire red curls down her back.

The hearts were all in Sanji's eyes as he danced around the young women. "A compliment from you is like a touch of heaven, Nami-san."

"Shut the hell up, ero-cook. We're trying to hold our food down, not throw it up." The gruff, baritone of Zoro's voice hit Nami's ears suddenly. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing at shirt. His bulging muscles and abs were stirring all the naughty thoughts within Nami's brain at the moment.

_Man...I just wanna jump him right now...wait what? _Nami thought, tearing her eyes away from him again.

Sanji's happy face turned grim and dark upon hearing the swordsman's insult. "Shut up, you shitty marimo bastard!"

"Luffy! Stop trying to steal my food!" Usopp smacked his captain's hand away from his plate.

"So, Nami, where exactly is the Log Pose pointing now?" Luffy asked, gnawing on a thick piece of meat.

"I'm curious too, Nami-san. We have been sailing almost a week. My brain is just reeling with curiosity...except I don't have a brain. Yohohohoho!" Brook added, setting his fork on the table.

Their questions snapped the navigator out of her erotic trance. She quickly cleared her throat before answering. "Ummm, well...the Log Pose hasn't actually set just yet. I'm hoping it'll set long before the week is over."

While Nami was engaging in conversation with her crewmates, Zoro couldn't help but let his eye look over to her. The last two years had certainly been kind to her. Her body blossomed into womanhood and he enjoyed it more than he'd ever admit to anyone, especially that shitty cook. He never actually took the time to get a good look at Nami, seeing as how she was always yelling at him or hitting him in the head. That fiery red hair that extended down her back, the killer hourglass figure, endless legs. Upon first meeting her, Zoro always knew she was attractive...but now that attraction was on a completely different level. He was to the point that he wanted her underneath him, writhing and screaming his name while he...

_No! I will not let that witch get the better of me. I can't become the greatest swordsman in the world thinking about her...even if she has a gigantic ra...NO! _If he could do so without looking like an idiot, Zoro was considering punching himself in the face.

"I'm hoping the next island will be full of adventures...and plenty of meat! Hehehe!" Luffy was gnawing on a bone happily letting his imagination run wild.

"Maybe there'll be some ancient artifacts worth researching." Robin chimed in, pushing the rest of her untouched food towards the captain.

"Anything is fair game in the New World..., but there might be some cute girls there!" Sanji's eyes turned into throbbing hearts again, further irritating Zoro.

"Can you ever go a day without obsessing over anything with a...," Zoro started, feeling the irritated vein on his head coming on.

Nami nearly dropped her glass of sake. "Please refrain from using that word. Have a little decorum, maybe?"

"Thank you, Nami-swan! You tell that shitty marimo!" Sanji cooed, drooling like a begging puppy.

Zoro let out a scoff and got up from the table. "Let me leave before this shit cook starts bleeding all over the table."

"SANJI, NO! YOU'VE LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD ALREADY!" Chopper nearly had a panic attack at the idea of Sanji having another nosebleed.

xxxx

While Robin managed to calm the small doctor down, Nami took the opportunity to slip out the kitchen and go find Zoro. Something was off about him. He seemed a lot more irritable than he usually was. She hadn't really talked to him much since the reunion of the crew, so it was the perfect opportunity to get some time in with him.

_It can't hurt to just talk to him, maybe he'll tell me what's wrong with him. _She hesitantly climbed up to the Crow's Nest, his usual spot for weight lifting and training. Once she was up there, she found him aimlessly lifting a hand weight that looked about fifty pounds.

She walked a few small steps closer to him, resting her hands "Is this what you've been doing the last couple years? Seems a little lackluster, don't you think?"

"Leave me be, witch. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled, nonchalantly lifting the weight.

"What's up with you? You've been so melancholy and silent all day." Nami pointed out, gently taking the weight out of his hand. She set it down just as she sat next to him on her knees.

He found her kindness to be out of the ordinary. "What's with _you_ is more like it. Are you trying to mess with me?"

Nami resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Can't a girl do something out of the kindness of her heart?"

Zoro shifted a bit, lowering his eyebrows. "Not when you're dealing with one who only cares about money."

"Just because I like money doesn't mean I'm trying to swindle it off you. I legitimately want to know what's up your ass...," Nami said blatantly.

The swordsman finally relented, seeing that she wanted to know what was wrong. He let out a long sigh before saying anything. "I guess you could say I'm not really fond of this time a year."

"Spring? What happened that made you...," The navigator finally realized what this time of year could mean for him, "It's about her isn't it? That...girl you grew up with...,"

"Yeah, Kuina. She died fourteen years ago today." He admitted, looking out at the full moon.

"I'm sorry. I feel the same way when I think of Bell-mere's passing. Surrounding myself around you guys sort of takes the pain away, no matter how much you all irritate me from time to time...," Nami muttered, while playing with her hair.

"I'm pretty sure you have no room to talk about who's irritating among the crew." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

She playfully smacked him upside his head. "My point, baka, is that you have us. Plus, I'm pretty sure your friend wouldn't want you to be upset all the time. She'd want you to move on and be happy...or as happy as _you_ can get."

Oddly, Zoro had no witty comeback for the navigator. He continued looking out at the night sky. There was no sense in not being able to move on from her death. Kuina would always have a special place in his heart. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be pushing himself as hard to be the greatest swordsman in the world. He would never admit it to her, but Nami was right. There was no sense in mourning her death when she had been dead more than a decade.

"Thanks." He said, keeping his eyes straight out the window.

To say Nami was shocked was an understatement. Did _the_ Roronoa Zoro just thank her? "Oh...uhh, you're welcome."

_This is so awkward...'you're welcome'...I could have found something better to say, _Her mind kept beating herself up. Now there was complete silence...and it was highly uncomfortable for Nami.

The swordsman let out a awkward cough to break the heavy tension. "Uhhhh, I have first watch. I guess I'll see you in the morning...,"

"Yeah..., I...good night...," She stammered, descending from the Crow's Nest. Once her feet touched the ground, she immediately rushed to her and Robin's room. She completely blew it with talking to him.

_It's just Zoro. The same baka that drinks and sleeps...and looks entirely too hot without a shirt on...damnit! _She let out a growl before entering her and Robin's room.

"You don't seem to be too happy. What's the matter?" Robin asked, not once looking up from her book.

"Ahh, not much...just a lot on my mind." Nami sighed, plopping face first onto her bed.

The older woman smiled, knowing Nami was omitting a few things. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your growing infatuation with kenshi-san?"

"Infa..._infatuation_? Don't be ridiculous! I don't have an infa..., who am I kidding, he's fucking gorgeous." Nami relented, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. She didn't even bother trying to convince the older woman that she didn't feel a certain way about their first mate.

Robin couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I remain impartial about his looks. Since when did you realize you felt something for him?"

Nami was quiet for a minute, but let out a sigh. "I guess it was just after Thriller Bark. I've always felt some sort of attraction to him. He's honest, strong, and in his own way caring. After seeing the way he handle the situation with taking on Luffy's pain from Kuma, it just...,"

"Made you fall in love with him?" Robin asked, finally putting her book down.

"...,well...yeah, you could say that. It's just...I've never really had a genuine crush on a guy before...so the way I feel is sort of confusing and awkward for me. I mean, though I'm not a virgin..Zoro's the only guy I've actually _felt_ something for." Nami explained, feeling like she was ten years old rather than a woman of twenty.

"Nami, what you're feeling is perfectly normal. Since I'm assuming kenshi-san doesn't know of your feelings, I can only assume that's why you're feeling awkward around him." Robin explained, stepping into her big sister roll.

"Yeah, well, that's because everytime I look at him I wanna turn into a pile of goo or jump him." Nami admitted, realizing she said too much.

"I would just be subtle for the time being." Robin suggested, calmly.

Nami raised a curious brow at her. "You mean...flirt with him?"

"If that helps you, then fine. Whatever is going to give you the courage to face him and tell him, then do what you feel is right. I could tell what _I_ think you should do, but certain things work best for me than it would for you." Robin crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed another book from her bookshelf, giving the last few words of wisdom she had.

"Thanks, Robin!" The navigator chirped, just before cutting off her lamp and turning in for the night. She was definitely looking forward to what was in store for the on the next island, good or bad.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS! YOOOOOUUUUU GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS! THERE'S LAND! LAND DEAD AHEAD, WAKE UP!"

Zoro lazily lifted his eye, while he and every guy in the men's quarters let out irritated groans at the voice of their captain screaming. Apparently from what he could gather from Luffy's excited screams, they were close to land. He regretably pushed himself out of bed and slowly walked up to the deck with the others.

"What is this about?" Sanji asked, rubbing his eye. His blond hair was in ten different directions, and some of it was in his eyes, "I was having a pleasant dream about opening the best restaurant in the world...,"

"Look! There's land!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing Usopp's face and pointing it in the direction of the island.

Zoro noticed both of the women of the crew walking up in their pajamas. He could see Nami dressed in black shorts and a really tight white tank top. Her hair was in messy, morning waves. Even at the sight of her now, Zoro's friend down below was starting to creep up.

_Fuck. I need to control myself. She's just wearing a shirt and shorts...really tight shorts that are hugging her fine ass...DAMNIT! _He bit his lip as he quickly looked away from her.

"You can let go of me now." Usopp said, gently prying Luffy's arm off him.

Nami began running her fingers through her bedhead. "Well, at least he wasn't lying this time."

"Do you know what island this could be, Nami-san?" Brook asked, looking out at the sunrise.

Robin decided to shed some historical light on the location. "We've landed in Cytherea. It's said to be one of the islands of the goddess, Aphrodite. The island is a popular vacation site for many people in the New World. Its citizens are said to be the kindest people in the world."

"Bell-mere told me about this island once when Nojiko and I were kids. She said people call it 'Heaven on Earth' because no one who visits ever wants to leave." Nami crossed her arms, looking out at the palm trees waving in the early morning wind.

"The real question is will they freak out from visiting pirates?" Zoro pointed out, cracking his knuckles.

"Cytherea actually earns a lot of profit and business from pirates and tourists. As long as they're not causing problems, pirates are able to coexist with the citizens." Robin told him, adjusting her robe.

"I say we take a vacation! We're already here, so it's not like it'll matter!" Luffy let a little snicker, thinking of all the meat the island could possibly have. The thought of a vacation was appealing to the rest of the Straw Hats.

_Not having to cook for these bastards for a while would be nice...and seeing Nami-swan and Robin-chwan in bikinis is heaven enough for me! _Sanji lit a cigarette to keep himself from freaking out.

_I would actually have a comfortable place to sleep than on the deck...and all the booze I want is fun too_, Zoro thought, trying his best to deflate the tent in his pants.

_I did finish all my maps earlier..., _Nami smiled, liking the idea of relaxing on the beach.

_Maybe there'll be cotton candy! Endless cotton candy!_ Chopper could feel his eyes twinkling.

_Finding some artifacts would be pleasant..._, The thought of more Poneglyphs excited Robin's ever curious mind.

_Walking in the forest with Robin would be a super time! _Franky nearly smiled at the thought of getting to spend time with his love.

_Nami-san might actually let me see her panties! _Brook thought, oddly getting the sense he might need to protect his head.

"Weeellll, I'm not hearing a no...so we're going on vacation! Drop the anchor once we get close!" Luffy cheered, dancing happily around with Chopper and Usopp.

"I'll celebrate approaching land once I go back to sleep for a hour." Sanji grumbled, heading back down to the men's quarters.

"Or maybe three." Zoro mumbled, following the ero-cook below deck. And nap for three hours he was going to do; captain's orders or not.

xxx

After sleeping for another few hours, Nami started packing for the vacation they were about to embark on. Since she didn't want to have to come back and forth to the ship, packing a few things wasn't too bad. Hopefully there will be plenty of fun things to do on the island with her crew mates and also that no one recognizes that they're pirates.

_Maybe there'll be some things he and I could do..., _She thought, feeling another blush creep to her cheeks.

"Nami, I think we're getting close to the island." Robin peaked her head in the door, seeing that she was daydreaming again.

Nami zipped up her last bag. "Oh! Thanks, Robin. I almost lost track of time."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to spend with Zoro once we arrive." Robin said, purposelly as they walked past the men's quarters to get up to the deck.

"Not so loud! I don't want him to hear anything!" Nami squealed, realizing she just squealed.

"Oi, witch! Keep it down. Some of us are still waking up." Zoro interrupted, emerging through the door.

Nami's eyes immediately narrowed. "I don't think I was talking to you, baka!"

"Doesn't matter. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get on deck sometime soon." He responded, calmly.

As she tried to go around him, she nearly tripped over something on the ground. Nami couldn't see the object as she was collapsing to the ground. Before she could recognize what was happening, a pair of strong arms caught her from colliding with the ground.

She looked up to see that Zoro's tan, muscular arms caught her with ease. Her eyes looked directly into his chiseled, masculine face. He looked into her eyes upon catching her small, curvy form. Having her in his arms for that brief moment, felt...comfortable; almost as if that had become a normalcy.

"That's such a romantic gesture on your part, kenshi-san." Robin told him, continuing up the stairs to the deck.

Nami's face immediately turned bright red. "I...I...I'm sorry! I should...,"

"Be careful where you step next time, alright?" Zoro helped her to her feet gently and handed her bags to her.

"Thanks, baka." She grumbled, rushing up to the deck.

"You're welcome, devil woman." He couldn't help but smirk at her small pout when thanking him.

_I wonder how soft her lips must be...what the fuck kind of shit am I thinking here? This is the witch we're talking about! The same damn woman who drives me nuts!_

_**And the same one with the huge rack too! Have you NOT noticed that body? **__His dirty conscience was starting to get the better of him. _

_Yeah, I've noticed but that doesn't matter...it's Nami. Same money loving and bossy Nami..._

_**Come on! I even know she's not the same Nami..., I know you wanna get that while the getting's good. You'd be a fool not to...I mean, you've been wanting the girl since you met her...**_

His own conscience he couldn't argue with. It was true that ever since Nami joined the crew, the swordsman had considered plenty of times to persue her. It wasn't every day a man sailing the seas had a chance to come across a gorgeous woman like Nami, who wasn't a whore or a bartender. The only reason he decided against it was because of how it would effect the rest of the crew and because of the dumb shit cook who was constantly pawing at her feet like a lost puppy.

After Thriller Bark, he didn't see Nami the same anymore. He saw a fierce, courageous young woman who could hold her own in a fight and not run away. Even with that, she still held the same kindness, compassion, and love that any man needed and/or wanted. If only they hadn't been separated, things could have been totally different between them; but where would they be without all the training? Would they be as strong as they are now two years later? Would they have been able to defeat Hordy Jones and the New Fishman Pirates?

_Even if I do want her...I can't be with her. It would throw the crew off and that ero-cook would resent her for being with me. I can't put her through that because of what I want._ He sighed, heading up with the rest of the crew.

"Oi, Zoro! It took you long enough to get up here!" Luffy cheered.

Sanji took a long draw from his cigarette. "Yeah, marimo...no one has time to wait for you."

"Can it shit cook! Let's go...," He grumbled, still waking up from his sleep.

As the Straw Hats departed from their ship, Nami thought about how she would spend her time on the island.

_Hopefully there'll be some other things I could do! _She smiled, letting the wind whip away at her flowy skirt. Hopefully staying optimistic would bring her to a calm state of mind and bring her everlasting memories she could share with her crewmates.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you guys think? Hopefully, it was okay for a intro chapter but there's a lot more drama and comedy coming in the next few chapters. I know some of the dialogue with Nami is a bit OC-ish and that she's normally not too concerned about what people think of her, but I really want to take the time to focus on how she grows as a young woman and how she handles her emotions that she's never experienced. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**Cherries **


End file.
